<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but we're still sleeping like we're lovers by mieldkill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968228">but we're still sleeping like we're lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill'>mieldkill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>минхо в целом чем-то напоминает чану австралию: горячо, жарко, дико и переворачивает всё с ног на голову, но при этом ощущается, как дом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but we're still sleeping like we're lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>кончелись хихоньки хахоньки чанхо больше не пейринг для тупо поржать теперь всё серьёзно</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чан расстраивается ещё сильнее, когда кошка глубоко и больно царапает его в ладонь — это почему-то так обидно и ранит так, как никакое другое предательство. Она сидит рядом с ванной и медленно виляет хвостом, Чан вздыхает на пытливый взгляд светло-зелёных глаз:<br/>— Ты должна была бороться с моей болью, а не примкнуть к ней, — пока льёт на руку перекись водорода, зная, что кошка всё равно его не услышит и не поймёт. У него нет таланта общаться с животными, который есть у Минхо, может, она потому и дерётся теперь с Чаном — не чувствует его своим хозяином. Но Минхо всё равно оставил её здесь, когда уходил: «она тут выросла, привыкла к этому дому, а въезжать в новый для неё будет большим стрессом», да и Минхо не уверен был, как она поладит с остальными кошками, что живут у него дома, потому что она всегда была одиночкой, нетактильной и неласковой с каждым, кто не Минхо или Чан, но конкретно с Чаном — по настроению. По крайней мере, пока оставил, возможно, он всё же её заберёт: вряд ли он доверит Чану в одиночку ухаживать за живым существом. </p><p>Чан смотрит на маленькие пузырьки водорода, которыми покрывается царапина, и слушает тихое шипение нескольких капель, упавших на раковину. Он проводит так у раковины по минут пятнадцать каждый день, всматриваясь в порезы, царапины, обкусанные пальцы и вырванные заусенцы, слушает и смотрит, как очищается рана, чувствует, как постепенно уходит боль. Это приносит спокойствие его тревожности — то, что не будет никакого заражения, — и ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как постепенно заживают даже самые глубокие его раны. Так появляется надежда, что та, которая на сердце, тоже когда-нибудь заживёт. Жаль, её не зальёшь перекисью водорода, не перевяжешь бинтом и не заклеишь пластырем. Возможно, тогда она зажила бы быстрее.</p><p>Минхо ушёл не к кому-то и не по какой-то причине, Минхо ушёл сам по себе и потому, что так захотел. Чан даже не удивился и почти не расстроился.</p><p>Чан складывает всё в аптечку и ставит её на место, возвращается в комнату и, показав язык развалившейся на диване кошке, подходит к столу и зажигает стоящие на полке свечи. Ещё один ритуал, без которого не проходит ни один его день, несколько ароматических свечек почему-то и в самом деле приносят спокойствие и уменьшают тревожность. </p><p>Свечи и перекись водорода — сомнительный коупин-механизм, но это всё, что у него есть, и он их нежно любит.</p><p> </p><p>Иногда Минхо всё ещё приходит сюда. Обычно, чтобы проведать любимую кошку и забрать какие-нибудь вещи, которые оставил здесь в прошлый раз, как повод вернуться снова, но в итоге остаётся на ночь. Чан бы с радостью безвозмездно и без каких-либо обязательств самолично перевёз к Минхо все его вещи, лишь бы он больше никогда не приходил, но это игра не по его правилам. Чану каждый раз очень хочется задать ему один и тот же вопрос, но каждый раз он сдаётся под взглядом глубоких тёмных глаз напротив, который снимает с него все слои кожи один за другим, проникает в самую глубь до основания, чтобы заново исполосовать там всё и перевернуть вверх дном — вот поэтому ничего и не заживает. Если постоянно сдирать корочку с раны, в конечном счёте останется рубец. У Чана есть такой, старый маленький шрам на колене, оставшийся после непоседливых игр на заднем дворике дома и встречи с грубым шершавым асфальтом — и после слишком зудящих рук.</p><p>У Чана останется ещё один такой же — после встречи с мягкими тёплыми губами Минхо на своём виске.</p><p>Чан как-то сказал ему в шутку: <br/>— Не целуй меня в висок, если у тебя нет серьёзных намерений. <br/>И Минхо поцеловал его сразу же после этого.</p><p> </p><p>Они ложатся по привычке на те же места, что и всегда, Чан даже без Минхо спит на своей половине, перед сном глядя на пустой продавленный весом контур. У них одно одеяло на круглый год, второго никогда и не было. Они ложатся по привычке, как и всегда, лицом к лицу, встречаясь взглядами, соприкасаясь ступнями, сердце стучит где-то в горле. Они всегда спали с включённой гирляндой, её жёлтые огоньки отражаются у Минхо в глазах, и видно, как тень от ресниц падает на щёки. У Минхо на лбу проступает лёгкая испарина: под ватным одеялом в конце весны уже всё-таки слишком жарко. Чану хочется протянуть руку и потрогать. У Минхо всегда тёплые руки, тёплая кожа, от него исходит жар, как если бы у него была температура, рядом с ним всегда очень тепло, можно греться, как о батарею. Временами, можно и обжечься. Минхо в целом чем-то напоминает Чану австралию: горячо, жарко, дико и переворачивает всё с ног на голову, но при этом ощущается, как дом. Ему очень хочется запустить руку в его волосы, у Минхо они очень мягкие и густые, в отличие от его собственных. </p><p>Ещё ему каждый раз хочется попросить Минхо не уходить больше. Кто знает, что было бы, если бы он всё-таки это сделал, ведь если по справедливости, он никогда не пытался. И в этот раз не попытается тоже, потому что он снова сдаётся под взглядом глубоких тёмных глаз напротив, которые говорят ему о Минхо намного больше, чем слова. Говорят, но не объясняют, хотя Чан совсем не глупый, отнюдь. Он не понимает только двух живых существ на этой планете: это кошки и Минхо, что, по иронии судьбы, оказалось довольно логичным. </p><p>Минхо опускает взгляд на его руку, что лежит напротив щеки, и протягивает к ней свою, цепляет пальцами и соединяет их ладони. Минхо смотрит на них ещё некоторое время, а потом несильно сжимает, переплетая пальцы.</p><p>И вместе с этим сжимается всё у Чана внутри. Ему хочется спросить, почему Минхо всю жизнь делает всё ради реакции. Как будто из интереса, что будет, если я добавлю ему вместо сахара соль в чай, если сбрею ему половину брови, пока он спит, если поцелую его, пока мы убираем с пола разбитое стекло? Как скоро я получу за это в лицо? Наверное, в этом и причина: или это он слишком силён для этого мира, или все остальные слишком слабы перед ним, но с Минхо этого никогда не случится. </p><p>Но выбор есть, у Чана всегда есть выбор: высвободить руку и отвернуться или переплести пальцы в ответ? Он мог бы вообще лечь спать на полу. Ответ очевиден, но это последнее, что связывает его с Минхо, как он может отказаться? </p><p>Может, именно поэтому Минхо и продолжает возвращаться.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>✎ https://vk.com/wall-165515081_353</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>